Family-issues
by Luciana Powells
Summary: Draco's little sister comes to Hogwarts, a request from their father, in order to find her a spouse. She, however, does not always want to follow her father's rules.. Hogwarts is not always welcoming, but she provides her own entertainment..


A/N: Just an idea.. I don't own them, otherwise I would've been rich. Tell me what you think! I'd like to know if people like these kind of things.. Love, Luciana

Family-issues

Slytherins are known for their ambition. Their cunning ways. Their ability to manipulate people. And, perhaps, the biggest of them all, lying.

Especially the pure-blooded families. This is not my way for telling you that if you're a pureblood, you're better than others, because I don't believe that. I simply believe that lying is something purebloods might be better at. It probably has to do with our upbringing.

An upbringing my brother and I got. An upbringing in the dark arts. Occlumency. Legilimency. Healing. All sorts of magic, actually. Etiquette, dancing, fencing, speaking several languages. Can you imagine what it's like, to learn that every day, for almost six years? After these six years, you go to school. Hogwarts, mostly. My brother went there. So, it was just a period of living, for him. Just the lessons about magic where he knew everything about. And yet, every time I saw him and my parents, I only heard about this muggle-born girl, Hermione, I believe. And how she managed to beat him with his grades.

Have I already told you that I got an upbringing where I was taught how to lie? And read facial expressions? Let's just say that I'm quite good at that. Every time my parents spoke about that girl, that Hermione, my brother got a certain look in his eyes. My parents didn't notice, and I kept the information for myself.

I always knew that my parents had something to do with the Dark Lord. And my brother too, for that matter. But they never came to me, and I am grateful for that. Because I would've refused. I don't like war. I don't like picking a side. I'm much better with just looking and using the information I find.

A pure-blooded upbringing for a girl is different than the upbringing for a pure-blooded boy. Boys have much more liberties than girls. Not that I had a problem with that, I was the good daughter they always wanted, I suppose. I quite liked my upbringing. I liked the classes about magic. I liked the dancing lessons, I liked everything about it. Except for the muggle-hating part. I didn't like that.

How much I liked these magic lessons, I could not use magic. Not the way my family could. I am no squib, if that is what troubles you. No, I have my own talent.

Magic comes in different forms. There is the wand waving kind, the one my whole family uses. The kind where people can use magic without any object, which was the most rare kind of magic, and the kind where you had to draw symbols on your skin to use it. The last one is my kind of magic.

I have a.. well, sort of wand, with a little, pointed black stone at the end. For every magician of my kind, there is a different stone. They told me that every stone has their own power, but they didn't want to tell me about the power of my stone. I accepted that, I think. I still look for books on the subject, but I wasn't able to find anything. For almost four years now.

When I was ten, meaning my brother was eleven, he got a letter. Hogwarts. I knew that I wouldn't get one. I already had my place at the institute. I called it that, since it had no real name. At Hogwarts, you have different subjects. Charms, transfiguration, potions.. Here, it all just sort of.. blends into one another. I'm used to it.

My school works different than Hogwarts. There is no restriction to magic, here. You learn what you want to learn. And when your mentor deems you ready, than you're ready and no longer accepted in school. My mentor, an old man named Charles, asked me once what I wanted to learn. 'Everything' I said. He laughed. The first two years, I was busy learning every symbol there was. Every one. We don't have as much spells as the wand-magic. So, instead of three hundred different charms for transfiguration, we only have one.

After those two years, I got my practice. I don't need charms to heal me. I don't need potions to make others tell the truth. No, it was much easier this way.

This year, I got kicked out of the Institute. After I found a way to keep the symbols on my skin so you didn't have to draw them every time, my mentor told me that there was no more that he could learn me. I returned to my family, just in time to see my brother come out of school for the summer holiday.

I might not want anything to do with Voldemort, but I am still a pureblood. I know nothing about the muggle-world. Nothing. There were no muggle-borns at the institute. Not that it really mattered to me. Me, being the perfect pure-blooded girl from a powerful house, heiress of the noble and ancient house of Malfoy as well as the noble and ancient house of Black, had to find a spouse. And my father was at loss.

I never thought that my father would have any difficulties with finding a fiancé for me. Remember, this is just how my family works. I've been raised here and, as I've told you before, girls do not have as much freedom as boys.

I figured that no one wanted me as a daughter in law because no one had ever seen me. My suspicions were correct, because that summer, I had to attend more parties than I had in my entire life.

But, of course, a party is not enough to base a marriage on. Pity me. Although I was the perfect pure-blooded girl, I had no intention whatsoever of marrying so young. My father came up with another perfect idea. I would attend Hogwarts.

And this is where my life turned around. I wondered why I would go to Hogwarts. I couldn't even use the kind of magic taught there. But, my father's wish became truth, and there I was. Sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts express, waiting to enter hell.

Waiting. I didn't see my brother, that train ride. However, a girl came sitting with me. A blond haired girl. If I remember my lessons correctly, she is Luna Lovegood. I could tell you the titles she held, the names of her family for ten generations back. But why would I? I am not the one who judges others.

Luna was reading some kind of magazine. I did ask what it was about, but she only stared at me and didn't say anything back. I didn't try to start another conversation, after that.

Normally, while waiting, I would get my sketchbook out and start working on new symbols. But my parents clearly told me that I shouldn't do that. I shouldn't get attention because I was different. I should be sitting there, the perfect picture of a pure-blooded upbringing and find a fiancé. Let's just say that that was not really what I wanted.

The train ride ended, and I took a carriage with Luna, up to the school. I saw the thestrals, but I didn't say anything about them. They always say that people can only see then when they've seen death, but that was, in my opinion, not true. I could see them, but I never saw someone die. Well, not in person. You see, sometimes, I have these visions. I'm a seer. That's the word my parents use. I don't quite like the word, but I couldn't think of a better one. Yet.

And there I was. Standing in front of the doors of the Great Hall, waiting for professor McGonagall to fetch me and get me sorted. I wondered what the sorting hat would do. It's not like I belong here.

The doors opened. And I walked forward. I placed the hat on my hair and waited.

'What do we have here.. You're way too old for a first-year, are you not? And quite good with occlumency, I see.. Dear, there's no way that I can sort you if you don't let these walls down.' I sighed. I knew that my occlumency would be a problem, but I didn't like to let go. 'Can't you just sort me into Slytherin? I am a Malfoy, after all.' I did everything to keep my walls up. 'Please. We both know that it might not be the best house for you. Lower your walls, girl.' 'I refuse to.' Now it was the hat's turn to sigh. 'Then I cannot sort you.' I sat there for a few minutes of silence, looking into the Great Hall. I saw my brother looking at me. He looked curious. After what seemed another ten minutes, the hat started speaking again. 'Fine. SLYTHERIN!' I wanted to laugh, but I remembered my lessons. I gave the hat back and went to sit at the Slytherin table. Next to my brother.

I wasn't bothered with names. I mean, I was a pureblood so I knew who everyone was anyway. And their ancestors. Where they lived. How rich they were. And go on.

My brother showed me the way to the Slytherin common room. All green and silver, just like his room at the manor. He asked Pansy to show me to my bed, seeing how he couldn't get up the girls dormitory. Pansy was nice. I'd rather sit with Luna, the girl from the train, but she was a Ravenclaw, and I was a Slytherin. So much for inter-house relationships.

My father had asked Dumbledore to place me in my brother's year. He didn't like the idea, but he did understood it. He knew what kind of upbringing I had had and what school I'd been visiting. So he obliged.

I almost immediately fell asleep, that night. After, of course, making sure that my Lorda (the wand with stone thingy, remember?) was under my pillow and my pyjama's had long sleeves. I didn't want anyone to see the symbols.

The next morning, my first day at Hogwarts. Breakfast. Draco and his friends, and Pansy, who was clinging to his arm although he didn't like her and she didn't like him (everything for the pure-blooded image) ate quite a lot. I wondered why Pansy ate with such manners, but I managed to let it go. Not everyone had an obsessive mother, who's opinion was that young ladies had to be taught these little things. I didn't eat much. I saw Draco looking at my plate. I wondered if he was worried about me. But then again, he was my brother, so I guess he had to be worried. I ate little, I always did. But he didn't know. He hadn't seen me for nearly six years. Yes, sometimes a day's visit, but that was it.

I caught my brother staring at her. Hermione. I looked at her as well. A bushy haired girl, though she could be very beautiful if she put a little effort in her appearance. Apparently, she didn't. Yet.

Dumbledore, how much I might not like him, was very kind. He explained to the teachers that I couldn't use their kind of magic, so I just sat in the lessons, doing whatever I wanted. Reading, mostly, but sometimes drawing or just observing. My brother and Hermione, mostly. He didn't insult her and she didn't punch him, but the tension was there. I sighed. Time for me and my plotting again. At least I had something to do.

I didn't speak Hermione that week. I intended to, but my brother was still busy being a good brother.

Friday came. It was the second lesson of transfiguration that week and McGonagall was not happy with Dumbledore. Or better, me. So, of course, she made me transfigure something. A bowl into a bird. Well, I could do that. I didn't need to draw the symbols (gladly) and just held my hand above the bowl. I closed my eyes and could feel the symbol burning. When I opened them, about three seconds later, there was a beautiful little black bird sitting in front of me. McGonagall's face was hilarious.

That Saturday, I finally spoke to Hermione. I entered the library at six o'clock and I sat at her table. She looked up. I guess she was kind of annoyed. I didn't say anything, however. 'And who are you?' I smirked. 'Carina Malfoy, pleased to meet you.'

I don't actually know how it happened, but we became friends after that Saturday. Well, sort of.

We didn't eat together in the Great Hall, spoke in corridors or even said 'hi' to one another, but in the library we seemed to forget these things. She asked me all about my kind of magic, and I happily explained, and I, in return, asked about muggles. She seemed surprised, the first time I asked about that. She asked why I would want to know that. 'Why wouldn't I?' I asked back. She told me that she thought that, because I was a Malfoy, I would despise anything muggle. I laughed and we actually had a decent conversation after that.

But, of course, younger sisters have elder brothers. So, it was only about time that Draco started wondering where the hell I was every day after lessons. And, of course, he found me rather quickly. 'Cara! What are you doing!' he didn't scream, but he might as well have. Hermione paled. Not that I wouldn't have done that in her situation, but still. 'Draco! I am sitting in the library, what can you deduce from that? It appears that I have been studying.' Hermione paled even more. 'With Granger?' I nodded 'Something wrong with that, Draco? She's very intelligent, you know.' He nodded. I saw that look in his eyes again and I knew that, if I wanted an interesting year, I should bring those two together.

My brother and Blaise Zabini are almost always together. My brother thought that it was smart to stay with me, to make sure that I wouldn't forget my 'pure-blooded heritage'. Which meant that I had two stalkers. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Even when I was studying with Hermione in the library, they would follow me there.

After a while, Hermione and Draco could have a conversation with each other without insulting. It was certainly a great step in the right direction.

Blaise noticed what I was doing and he told me that he wanted in. So, from now on, we sat in the library. Hermione and my brother would have a conversation and Blaise and I. And, after a while, we decided to skip a day. Just to see how it worked out.

They were still able to talk without insulting. Hermione later confessed to me that my brother was not as arrogant as she thought he was. I told her that it was mostly appearances. I told her that my parents didn't really care either, but she found that hard to believe. She asked me how I knew that. She wondered if I had come home once with a muggle-born boyfriend. I laughed. 'No, but this is the pure-blooded society. You see, it is rare for a family nowadays to have more than one child. Everyone wants it to be a boy. You think that they would not accept Draco coming home with a muggle-born girlfriend? They have no choice. My father.. well, he is a practical man. When I get married, which will probably be very soon, seeing how I am a girl, I will take my husband's name. I won't carry on the Malfoy name. My brother, however, does. Which means that they can't disown him, because they would have no one to carry on the Malfoy name. Pity, don't you think?' Hermione stared at me. 'But that isn't fair! Why do you have such little liberties while your brother gets so much?' I laughed. 'Perhaps I'll tell you later.'

That went on for a few months and Hermione and Draco became great friends. Blaise and I as well, but that was less 'weird' than those two. I mean, we were purebloods after all.

And one day, Blaise and I walked into the library. We were an hour late for the study session they wanted to have. And we didn't speak one word that day. We saw them snogging and decided to leave, only to collapse from laughter outside of the library.

I waited for my brother to tell me.

He didn't tell me. At least, not the first days. A week after the incident, he finally found the courage and told me. I laughed at him. I told him how I already knew after seeing them in the library. I told him how obvious it was, every time our parents spoke about her.

And then he came with that other bit of news where he needed my help for.

He invited her to the annual Malfoy Christmas party. And he wanted me to teach her how to behave in a pure-blooded party. How to make sure that no one would pick on her because of her manners.

I don't know why, but I agreed. Perhaps I just wanted another thing to laugh at, who knows? But her lessons went on and we only had five days of freedom before the Christmas party.

A Malfoy Christmas party is not a normal Christmas party. Christmas eve; the family and their close friends gather to talk about what happened that year. There isn't any dancing that evening, but it is expected from the younger girls that they sing and play the piano. I hoped that Hermione already knew how to do that. Christmas day. At the morning, the ladies go out horseback riding. The man go hunting. The ladies and men eat separate lunches and the afternoon is (for the ladies, anyway) spent preparing for the ball that evening. The ball and the dinner before. There are a lot of guests and that would probably the time that people would talk about family matters. The only time in the whole year that they talk about that. The ball goes on till twelve o'clock. The guests leave and the family (and friends) return to their beds. Boxing day. That day is spent together. Men and women. Just talking. Listening to the music performance from the pure-blooded daughters and making up marriage contracts.

And this is where my brother invited Hermione to. A muggle-born from Gryffindor. I've said it before and I will do it again, I have nothing against muggles. But Draco seriously needed an eye-opener.

First; she was muggle-born. She did not know how to behave in these situations. Second; she was in Gryffindor. She did not know how to behave in these situations. And I had five days to make sure that she would survive.

She didn't want my help, she told me. I laughed at her and had Draco and Blaise explain to her what would happen if she didn't accept my help.

So, day one. Saturday before Christmas eve.

I started with her appearance. In the pure-blooded society, there are three things that matter. Power, money and beauty. She'd only have power through Draco, because he would take her with him. She wouldn't have any power whatsoever through her family, seeing how they are muggles. Money was out of the question; she didn't have the fortunes needed. Beauty. Well, we could do something about that.

She didn't quite like it, that I told her to take a bath. She didn't like it that I washed her hair, but she accepted it. It took us the whole morning, but her hair was tamed down to beautiful dark brown curls. If she took the right clothing (I had my personal elves make a few dresses for her), she actually had a decent body. But I am a girl. We should ask Draco this.

After that, I told her to put on some riding clothes. She didn't like that at all. I asked Hagrid to arrange a few horses, so we could practice. Draco and Blaise joined us. Draco was very nice, he helped Hermione along, but Blaise couldn't stop laughing. And if I wasn't raised to behave politely, I would have joined him.

Riding was hopeless. We had only a few days to improve that.

So, we came back and I told her to wear one of the dresses. I did her hair and make-up. Draco and Blaise escorted us to the Slytherin common room, where they'd put up a 'similar' table to the ones there would be at home. With all the spoons, forks and knifes. Plates and bowls. Glasses and candles. Hermione looked horrified.

Draco did his job and attended her like a pure-blooded wizard should do. She didn't like the attention, but I told her to shut up and appreciate it. It wouldn't be any different at the party. Blaise and I had trouble not laughing. She didn't like that.

Dinner was.. not as it should've been. I helped her with the cutlery. She thought it wasn't practical at all, to which Blaise full-heartedly agreed. I gave him a surprised look. I never thought that he would say it out loud.

I had dancing lessons planned for that evening, but she was so exhausted that we postponed that. Draco escorted her to her dorm.

Blaise dropped his amused expression from dinner and looked at me. 'We are going to have a problem.' I nodded and looked at him. 'I truly hope that tomorrow will be better.'

Day two. The Sunday before Christmas eve.

I woke her up at six. We had breakfast following the pure-blooded rules. She looked like she wanted to strangle me and I laughed at her. 'Hermione, you have to pretend that you enjoy it. I know that you're not a pureblood nor a Slytherin, but you have to try and hide your emotions.' She tried, and although it was obvious that she didn't like this, she did try. It was a lot better to begin with.

We met the boys in one of the empty classrooms. I put up music and Hermione got that same horrified look that she had for the cutlery from the day before. I was glad that I had two boys at my disposal who could both dance. Blaise would be at the party as well.

It took us the whole morning, but eventually Hermione was able to dance a perfect waltz. At least that went as planned. I knew that there would be other dances as well, but mostly there would be waltz music, so she was saved. Sort of. Dancing. Check.

Lunch came. She still tried to hide her emotions but again, it didn't quite work. She'd really have a problem with that at the party.

After lunch, we went horse-back riding again. I asked Blaise to stop laughing, which she appreciated. It went better than yesterday. It still wasn't good, but it was better.

We retired after riding and went back to the castle. This time, I let her dress herself. I still made sure that she looked impeccable, but she did quite a good job. Draco's face was hilarious when he saw her. This time, Blaise had to laugh. Even though I sent him a few glares. She actually remembered some things about the cutlery and this time I had time to eat something myself. Yesterday I was too busy explaining everything.

Hermione was tired after that, but I had another thing planned. We told the boys to go do something else and we went up to the room of requirement. Hermione was glad when she saw the books. Until I told her where they were for. After three hours she managed to walk around the room with three books on her head while listening to me, telling her about the topics we would be speaking about. Mostly power, beauty and money. Oh, and marriage contracts.

Needless to say, she fell asleep when she hit her pillow.

Day three. Monday before Christmas eve.

Hermione refused to get out of her bed. I sighed. I knew I could hex her. I knew I could do something horrible with my magic, because no one here would know how to reverse it, but I didn't. Instead, I told her I would get Draco to wake her up if she hadn't showered in twenty minutes. I walked out of the room and thirty seconds later I heard the water for the shower running.

I came up after those twenty minutes, to find Hermione dressed in a blouse and a pair of trousers. I wanted to laugh, but this actually reminded me of what I still had to do. 'Hermione. Please, at least give me the idea you remember something from what I tell you. You CAN'T go down in a pair of trousers and a blouse. You won't be accepted.' She looked close to tears. 'I can't do this anymore, Carina. Perhaps it'll be better if I don't come.' She sat on her bed and I looked at her, my face impassive. After a few moments, I walked downstairs, to find Draco and Blaise waiting for us. Draco because he really was concerned about these lessons with Hermione, Blaise because he wanted a good laugh.

'She's this close to refusing the invitation. Says she'll never learn and never fit in. And I can't work with her, if she is like this.' Blaise looked like he wanted to laugh, but after one murderous glare from me, he hid it. Draco sat on the nearest couch with his hands in his hear. 'What are we to do then, Cara? I have to take someone. She's the only one I want to take. Not Parkinson again.. Please..' I almost laughed, hadn't I noticed that he was nearly crying. I sighed. 'Draco, there is one more option. We have to call mother.' He looked up, horrified. 'Hell no. If she's already through with you, what will happen when she has lessons with mother?' I walked to the window. 'She's going to learn things a lot faster. Mother is going to force her to learn things. Honestly, I don't see how I can help her. She isn't going to let me anymore. She only did that for you.' Blaise looked at me. 'Draco,' he said, 'perhaps it is better to floo your mother and ask her for help.' Draco nodded and walked to the fireplace when Hermione came down. In a beautiful, dark blue dress.

Draco was speechless. Blaise was laughing. Again. And I was wondering what the hell happened to her tear stained face. Never thought she'd know the charm to get rid of that. I knew it, of course, but I just used my symbols.

Breakfast that day was tolerable. Draco had waited with flooing mother, wanting me to pick up the lessons one more time. I obliged. I don't know why I did, but it was better than spending my holiday at Malfoy manor, hearing from my father how he needed to find a husband for me, right?

After breakfast, we went back to the empty classroom and I had Blaise and Draco fill it with the furniture which we would have at the manor. They even conjured a piano. We played through Christmas eve, that morning. The biggest problem Hermione had was that she wasn't allowed to talk, unless Draco or another female asked her something. After our lunch, we went riding. We still had to improve that. Blaise and Draco stayed inside the castle. She asked me why females had that little rights.

First I didn't know how to answer her question. Then, I chose the truth. 'It has always been this way. Women never did anything to get out of it and men just wanted it to stay like this. We don't have a feminist society like in the muggle world. But one thing you said isn't completely right, though. We do have rights. Well, not really rights, but privileges. Actually, in the wizarding world your husband is the main figure in your life. As a female, you're supposed to please him. You're supposed to handle him with respect. But there's also another side of the coin. If he doesn't respect you, if he doesn't show you that he cares, if only in private situations, you have the right to expose him openly. And that is the power we have. As soon as you expose your husband, the whole pure-blooded wizarding world will turn against your husband. After all, who would do something against a 'poor female'? Take the Blacks, for example. Three generations back, one of the Black daughters did this. He took his whole family with him in his disgrace, and they moved to Russia, only to get rid of the rumours.' She stared at me. 'And you don't care? That is to be your life?' I laughed. 'I was raised to be like this, Hermione. But look at what I do now. Look at what my future would be. My father is busy trying to find me a husband. He's still hoping someone will ask him for my hand, which is why I came to Hogwarts in the first place. I will have an arranged marriage, but who tells you that I can't love my husband? I will have more money than I can spend in ten centuries from my Malfoy inheritance. I don't even know how much there is in the vault from the Black family. My husband will be rich and beautiful and he will have power, so let's say I wouldn't have to work if it turns out I will reach the age of three million years old. And I can still live comfortable after that. I can do what I want. I can become a lawyer. A healer. I can choose to stay home and raise my children. You think that it is a bad future. I beg to differ.' We didn't speak again for the whole journey.

Dinner was quite weird. Hermione did very well, and so did Draco, but Blaise was doing something I didn't understand. Normally, he would just laugh at everything I had to explain to Hermione. This time, however, he helped me explaining things. I wondered why he acted like that, but I didn't ask him for it.

After dinner, I decided that we should test Hermione's piano and singing skills. She wasn't too happy about it, but she preferred this to not speaking, I suppose. She actually was quite well. When Draco complemented her on it, she told him that she'd piano lessons till the age of eleven and that her teacher had loved her voice, so that he gave her singing lessons as well. It was good to see that she knew how to do that part. Otherwise, she's just have to learn a few pieces out of her head and play not too much.

Day four. The Tuesday before Christmas eve.

When I came to wake Hermione that morning, she had already showered and sat ready in a blue dress. I noticed how more and more she behaved like she grew up in this world and smiled. 'Breakfast it is, then? Draco and Blaise are waiting for us in the Slytherin Common room.' She nodded and walked after me.

Breakfast was quite amusing. My brother insisted that she'd learn about the hierarchy in our world. And I refused to teach her, so he tried.

The hierarchy in the wizarding world is very difficult to understand if you didn't grow up in it. But I'll try to do my best. Officially speaking, the husband is the highest figure in a woman's life. Sometimes, however, there is an exception to that. The minister (if a pureblood) is higher than your husband, but your loyalty still lies with him. Then you have the different families. The Blacks are the highest in our hierarchy, because they've been here the longest. However, the last heir of the Blacks died. My mother, Narcissa, is a Black. So is my aunt Andromeda (but she's disowned, so she doesn't 'count', as my mother likes to say) and my aunt Bellatrix (she's dead). After the Blacks come the Malfoys. Because the Blacks are gone, the Malfoys now hold the claim of highest position in the wizarding society. After that the Zabini family, followed by the Greengrass family, the Goyle family and the Crabbe family. I could give you more names, but I'd only annoy you by that, I guess.

There is more to it, of course, but this is the basic. So, summary. Your husband is the highest (from a woman's point of view). After that the males from the family, in rank of the position they hold in the family. And you just keep on doing that with every family in the line. And this was what my brother tried to explain. He failed miserably.

Then Blaise tried to take over. My brother didn't let him, at first, but after a while he gave the word to Blaise. And, surprisingly, he did very well. Hermione almost understood it. I smiled while I thought about the hierarchy. Everyone thinks that this must be very undeserving towards women. It just isn't. Although they haven't seen the parties and 'come together's' I'd have to explain to Hermione later that we have more power than the men think.

After breakfast, Blaise and I sat on a couch in the (almost) empty classroom. I told Hermione and Draco to waltz, so I could correct the last points. Hermione danced very well and Draco was very gentle while dancing with her. I thought about last year's Christmas party. He had to take the Parkinson girl, because father told him to do so. I believe he didn't dance one dance and hid under the table for the most part. Sadly, I wasn't home for the party, so I couldn't see it. But how I would've loved to join the party! We didn't do anything for Christmas at the Institute. Not that I missed it very much, but I did miss my family.

As I said, the dancing went very well. I believe she was able to do that part. The piano part was done as well. Hermione could use the cutlery as well as any pureblood (Blaise had been giving her extra lessons, never knew about that..). The 'power' thing was still something she refused to believe in, but in the end she got it good enough to apply.

We took lunch out, wanting to have a pick-nick. Hermione wasn't happy that we would go out riding again, but she did it perfectly fine. If there were more pure-blooded girls in our little group, then she certainly wouldn't stand out.

Dinner was in the great hall, this time. Everyone had left, except for us four and three of the teachers. Professor Snape, professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore. When we sat together without making any insults and Draco actually being polite to Hermione, they looked at us quite surprised.

McGonagall looked concerned at Hermione, after that. Wondering if she'd been imperioed.

Dumbledore had that incredibly annoying twinkle in his eyes. I knew I could find out what he was thinking about, but then he'd know that I could use Legilimency. Which meant that I wouldn't have that 'helpless female' image anymore. And I kind of needed that. He wouldn't let me stay here otherwise. That, and he suspected that I grew up unloved. Fool.

But Snape was the best. If you weren't trained to recognise facial expressions, then you wouldn't have known what he was thinking. I was trained to recognise them. And he approved of Draco and Hermione. I wondered if he'd seen it coming, after teaching them for so many years. It would be quite an interesting conversation.

Day Five. The Wednesday before Christmas eve.

The day we would get on the Hogwarts express to go home. To Malfoy Manor. My home.

I woke up at six and got ready to get on the train. I knew that Draco would wear a black suit (as he almost always did when he would go home). Blaise would be coming with us as well (his parents stayed at the manor this break) and he wore a black suit as well (with as difference a white button down). I didn't know what Hermione would wear, but I did know that I would have to pull on something dark. I had to match, after all. Mother would have my head if I didn't.

I stood at Hermione's bed at seven thirty. The train would leave at nine. And she still wasn't up.

When she finally came down, she wore a dark grey dress with her hair in a nice up do. She looked good enough for the train ride home.

I spent the train ride reading. I did that most of the time, so my brother wasn't that surprised, but Hermione looked curious. She asked me what I was reading after a few hours. I responded, without stopping with reading, that I was reading about healing. Muggle remedies combined with the wizarding ones. She looked at me and asked me if she could borrow the book when I was finished. I nodded and went back to my reading. I'd already read the book, but I wasn't planning on giving it away that easily. I'm quite protective of my books.

Blaise and Draco held a conversation with Hermione.

Then, finally, at seven o'clock on Christmas eve, we arrived at King's Cross.

I saw Hermione looking for our parents. I forgot to tell her that they wouldn't be here to pick us up. They usually send the elves for that. We would have our welcome at home. Hermione started to become more and more nervous. Not that I could blame her for that.

We found the elf (or rather, she found us) and we arrived at home, in the hall. Four elves came running up, taking our clothes and sending our trunks to our rooms. Hermione's room would be beside mine. Of course, why let a young girl sleep in the range of two males?

Draco and Blaise disappeared the moment the elves had sent the trunk away. Probably to their rooms, taking a shower and changing for the evening. I smiled, took Hermione by her arm and went upstairs, to my own room.

When we had our dresses on (a very dark blue one for me and a burgundy for Hermione) we went back downstairs. The introductions had to be made somewhere. I smiled at Hermione, who was looking like she could break down any time.

My mother and father sat in the parlour, like they do every time we come home. Blaise's parents, Catharina and Philippe, were probably still in their own room.

Draco was first. He hugged mother and gave father a hand. Then he introduced Hermione.

Mother looked at her, as if seeing if she was good enough to accept. She approved, after a while. Besides, it wasn't as if she could do something about it.

Father also studied her. It took him longer than mother, but he approved. Again, it was not as if he could do something about it. The name Malfoy had to continue, after all.

I hugged my mother after that and curtsied to my father. Proper education, remember?

We had dinner. Mother and father played their rolls as hosts pretty well, they politely enquired after our school period and talked to Catharina and Philippe about what they wanted Blaise to do after he graduated. Draco and Blaise joined them in their conversation. I stayed quiet. It wasn't appropriate for me to talk. Hermione sat opposite me and gave me a helpless look. I smiled and pointed at the small fork at the left of her plate. I remembered how put out she was after she heard that she 'wasn't allowed' to talk, but right now she looked quite happy with it, busy remembering what we've told her about the cutlery.

After dinner, we retired to the parlour. Hermione was asked to play something first, which she did splendidly. Father had a conversation with me, about that there were three proposals for me. One from the Nott family (they had an unwed male of 56), one from the Greengrass family (a six-year old) and one from the Goyle family. They have no brains.

Father told me that he'd refused them all, and urged me on finding a spouse. He told me to quit going to the library and that I had to spent time in the common room more. I, being the poor and helpless female I am, accepted.

It was my turn to play. Hermione sat near Draco and looked pretty eager not to talk. After all, she still felt pretty uncomfortable with her companions.

The evening did go pretty well. Hermione and I both played until two o'clock in the morning. Us being the first retiring, together with Catharina and mother. Again, a weird pure-blooded custom.

I was quite relieved about how well the evening went.

The next morning, at five o'clock, I was woken up by a crying Hermione. I was sleep deprived, but I told her to sit and calm down. She did sit down. She didn't calm down.

It turned out that she'd been awake all the time, wondering about what my parents thought of her, wondering if she'd done alright.

I assured her she'd done perfectly. She didn't exactly believe me.

We didn't sleep again, that night. It was good that I was used to sleepless nights; otherwise, my mother would have a fit. We can't have a young, sleep deprived, pure-blooded girl finding a spouse, can we?

Christmas day.

I pulled on my riding clothes and helped Hermione. She didn't like riding, but we didn't have much choice. There would be a party of six. Hermione, my mother, Catharina, Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson (to my brother's delight) and me.

Luckily, and thanks to my mother, we rode the paths not quite wide enough to ride side by side. Hermione didn't fall of her horse, although she didn't ride as 'elegant' as the other girls. Mother and Catharina didn't say anything. And I ignored them.

Lunch was painfully correct. No one said anything that couldn't be said. No one dared to go beyond the subjects that were appointed to a lunch meeting.

I sighed of relief when I came back to my room. I flopped onto my bed and took my book from underneath my pillow. We had five hours to get ready. After what my mother taught me, I would only need twenty minutes. Long enough to read a book.

An hour before the dinner would start, Hermione came in. She'd already dressed. She wore one of the dresses I ordered for her from France. The colour, a dark burgundy, looked well on her. She had done her make-up. When she came in, she told me she needed help with her hair. I wanted to smirk at that, but I didn't. She truly needed help.

I took her brush and activated my symbol for transfiguration. Just enough to get rid of the bushiness. It worked. She had beautiful dark curls. I smiled, this time a real smile, and gave her a hairpin, adorned with pearls, to put in her hair. I wondered why Draco didn't give her anything..

Dinner, again, was painfully correct. My own family, and Blaise's family, accepted Hermione by now. The Parkinson and the Greengrass family didn't. She was, again, too busy with her cutlery to notice.

The elves cleared the table and we went to the ballroom.

Draco danced with her almost the whole night (mother had asked the orchestra to play as much waltz music as was 'allowed'). Blaise and I joined them on the dance floor. He danced surprisingly well. I didn't have to worry about bumping in to anyone and we had a very pleasant night.

Parkinson stood on the side, sulking.

Hermione actually slept, that night, meaning that I could sleep for a few hours myself.

Boxing day.

I almost felt what was coming when father called me to his office.

He sat there, behind his desk. I instantly noted that this was a formal happening, and I addressed him with 'sir'. He wasn't allowed to smile, but I could almost feel his joy.

I only noticed that there was really something wrong when he started with 'my dear'.

After that, I fled from his office (still in my non-formal gown) and ran into the garden. I was pretty sure that Hermione needed my help, but for once I couldn't bring myself to do what I had to do. I just didn't want to.

I always knew that my parents had something to do with the Dark Lord. And my brother too, for that matter. But they never came to me, and I am grateful for that. Because I would've refused. I don't like war. I don't like picking a side. I'm much better with just looking and using the information I find.

But now, I had to pick a side.

My father had come up with the perfect idea. The dark lord had expressed a wish to have a successor. A child. An whom better to bear the child than the Malfoy daughter?

Three hours later, I was cold enough to risk it to go inside. I knew that everyone would be at breakfast, so I should be able to make it safely to my chambers. I wanted to pack my bags and leave the house as soon as was possible.

I silently opened my door, not expecting to see him standing there. With all my stuff packed into my leather duffel bag.

Blaise Zabini.

He smiled, hold his hand out to grab mine. I took the duffel bag and accepted his hand. He apparated us away.

We went to Bulgaria, so Blaise could finish his education. We had enough money (me having billions of galleons, remember?) and Blaise having his fair share too.

We got mail daily; from his parents almost every day, telling him to come back and have a wedding. They were rejoiced to have a Malfoy in the family.

My parents only mailed once. Telling me in a very formal way that I was disowned. They were good enough to send a parchment with it to tell me what kind of possessions I still had. Enough.

Three years later. Blaise and I had returned to England after we heard that the Dark Lord and his followers (my father as well) had been killed. We married when Blaise was twenty and I nineteen.

Two years prior to that, I had seen the pictures in the paper of Draco's and Hermione's wedding. They seemed happy.

I never spoke to my brother or Hermione again. All my attention was directed at my studies and I just didn't want to talk to them.

I wasn't allowed to talk to them. Draco couldn't do anything about me being disowned. And the Malfoy family rules clearly state that you don't talk to anyone disowned. I never really wondered if he wanted to see me.

Enough had happened. And I couldn't help but think that my father would've been proud. After all, I found a spouse when I went to Hogwarts.


End file.
